


Of Guns and Cocaine

by unloyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyeol/pseuds/unloyeol
Summary: Chanyeol was trained to remain stoic during overwhelming situations in police academy. As his batch’s ace, he was expected to be excellent in everything; even if he meets his ex during one of his squad’s raid. Especially when he is the mafia leader.





	Of Guns and Cocaine

The sound of doors slamming against the ground resonates through the walls of Light's office. A single spot of laser is beaming on a smooth forehead with droopy, bored eyes looking straight into the intruder's eyes.

"Hands up! You are surro-" He exclaims but fails to finish his overused sentence after recognizing the criminal's visage.

The criminal smiles, almost looking like a teasing smirk, sending a wave of surprise, confusion and anger to the police.

"Oh my. Welcome, Yeol."


End file.
